


Unexpected Bedpartners

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunken Flirting, First Time Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: after Fabio gave Iker some tips in Valencia for his first time on a MotoGP bike, he looks him up later that day things happen and they decide to use the winterbreak for some experimenting
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Iker Lecuona
Comments: 33
Kudos: 18





	1. chapter one

It's still early when Iker wakes up, lying on his side and first rays of sunlight filtering through the curtain and he yawns, looking around he frowns when he sees objects he can't place and when he feels an arm around his waist that tightens his hold around him he freezes. As careful as he can he cranes his neck to look at the stranger he obviously spend the night with but no matter how he tries, he can't get a good view. Feeling the arm move around his waist again, he takes a deep breath before he pulls up the blanket and sees the unmistakable tattoo sleeve that belongs to Fabio but also relieved both are still wearing boxers.

_Fuck_

He has always admired the Frenchman ever since he started getting results in MotoGP, watching him closely and studying him on footage ever since he learned he would move up to the masterclass too. It was a dream come true when Fabio suddenly started giving him tips in Valencia and he even allowed him to shadow him on track so he could learn from him.

"Morning." he hears sleepily.

Being pulled back against a solid chest, he feels lips press a kiss against his shoulderblade.

"Morning." Iker says, something in his voice making Fabio frown and he leans up, craning his neck to look at his bed partner.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just....."

There appears a blush on the Spanish riders cheeks and Fabio chuckles, resting his chin on the younger's shoulder.

"You remember anything from last night?"

Iker just shakes his head, images of him and Fabio blurred.

"Doesn't surprise me, you were pretty drunk."

"I was?" Iker says, eyes getting wide, "can't even remember the last time I was drunk. I hope I didn't make too much of an ass of myself."

"You didn't, it turns out you are very.....affectionate when you are." Fabio says and smirks.

The blush only deepens and he tries to cover his face with the blanket but Fabio takes his hand and stops him.

"It's ok, really."

"Did something....."

"Happen?"

Iker nods and looks at Fabio questioningly.

"No. You tried, more than once and it was very difficult to say no to you but eventually, I managed to.....calm you down and suddenly you fell asleep on me, so, here we are."

"Right, I'm really sorry about that."

"It's ok, the bed is big enough for two."

"No not that, I mean.....for trying to get it on with you."

"I was flattered, and as I said, you were drunk and even tho it was difficult, I wouldn't take advantage of you like that, that's not me, and I also didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or not."

The way Fabio says it and looks at him makes Iker tilt his head to the side and he smiles.

"What if I told you it wasn't?"

"Then I would ask you if you are sure."

"And what if I am?"

There falls a silence between them, the two riders looking at each other and Fabio leans up closer, Iker's eyes flickering to the other's lips briefly and it is enough for Fabio to lean down and kiss the other. It's deep and urgent, yet also fierce and passionate, the action causing for a fire to ignite inside the younger and he slips his fingers in blond hairs, cupping the back of Fabio's head to prevent him from going far when they have to break the kiss for air.

Fabio leans in again, kissing soft skin, neck, shoulder, collarbone, tongue dragging over a nipple and sucking it till its hard before he repeats the process with the other nipple. Having settled between his legs, Fabio feels the fingers of the other hand in his hairs too, sinking lower and kissing muscles, he feels them twitch under his lips. Feeling fingers pull him back up, he follows the same path when he was going down and when his teeth graze the skin of Iker's neck, the younger shivers. Fabio smiles and nudges his cheek before softly tugging his earlobe with his teeth.

"What do you want?"

"You..."

"Good, but I need to know how far you want to go...I don't want to do anything you don't want," Fabio says and leans back slightly to look at him," I don't want you to regret anything we did."

Iker looks away, pressing his lips in a tight line and he frowns, obviously being shy to talk about this topic and the blush returns and Fabio thinks it's adorable.

"We don't have to do anything, we can just.....lie here and kiss and touch a bit."

Iker turns his face and looks at Fabio, honesty in his eyes and he smiles relieved, cupping the Frenchman's cheek but there is something in the Spanish rider's eyes that makes Fabio frown.

"What is it?" the Frenchman asks.

"Nothing."

"Yes, there is, tell me."

"I just, I wonder sometimes.....how it....would feel....you know...."

"No, I don't," Fabio says," how what would feel?"

Iker says nothing, teeth worry his lip before his eyes move to Fabio's lips and he feels the slightest twitch in the younger's cock and he raises an eyebrow.

"You don't have too....." he starts but Fabio shakes his head.

"Don't have to what?" he says and smirks, having a feeling what the youngers wants, "you want me to jerk you off?"

Iker looks away, the slightest shake of his head and Fabio almost misses it but it's there.

"Ok, not that then," Fabio says and he leans in to press soft kisses against the skin just below his ear, "you want me to suck you off? Is that it? You want my lips around your cock, my tongue curling and licking the crown and drag over the tip? Take you in so deep and suck hard?"

Placing meaning behind his words, Fabio drags his hips over Iker's, feeling a rock hard cock beneath the younger's boxers and he smiles.

"Say it, say the words." he says while he keeps rubbing Iker's cock.

"I want you to suck me off." it sounds broken.

Fabio smirks and kisses him again deep and passionate before he sinks down again, littering the skin with butterfly kisses and once he reaches his destination, he looks up through his eyelashes, seeing bark brown watching him, eyes following every move his hand makes while he pushes his boxers off his hips and down his legs. Dropping it next to the bed and retaking his place between the younger's legs again. curling his fingers around the base, Fabio makes sure Iker has a good view when he licks a stripe up from the base to tip, following the vein on the underside before he curls around the tip and drags through the slit. Iker bites his lower lip, resting back on his elbows and hips arching slightly off the bed when Fabio wraps his lips around the crown, tongue pushing away the foreskin and stroking his most sensitive place feeling Iker shiver from pleasure but the younger keeps watching.

"You like to watch?" Fabio murmurs.

Iker just nods, being mesmerized by the sight of Fabio sinking down on him, the feeling of heat surrounding him and a soft tongue that keeps rubbing the underside. Fabio moves a hand lower and he weighs his balls on his palm, softly massaging it and moaning around him.

"Oh god...."

Iker tries with all his might to keep watching, hands fisting the sheet and hips arching up, his tip touching the back of Fabio's throat but instead of gagging, the Frenchman just relaxes his muscles and swallows him, throat flexing and unflexing around the tip having Iker jerk, head falling back and eyes closed now.

"Uhhh so close....." he breaths.

Fabio moves up a little, curling his free hand around the base and loosely jerking him off while he keeps sucking him, hollowing his cheeks and dragging his tongue through the slit. It's enough to have the younger cum down his throat, Fabio swallowing everything he has to give and sucking him dry. Releasing him with a plop, Fabio moves over a shuddering body, littering it with kisses before he seals their lips in another deep kiss. Fabio's erection pressing prominently against Iker's hip and the younger surprises the Frenchman when he manages to push him over on his back and curls his fingers around him but Fabio curls his around Iker's.

"You don't have to...."

"I want too, I just..."

Fabio just smiles reassuring and tightens his hold over Iker's hand a bit more before he starts to move it up and down slowly. The only sounds heard in the room is the shallow breathing of both, Fabio moving his hand a bit faster.

"Keeps this rhythm." he says.

Iker barely has the time to nod before Fabio cups his cheek and pulls him into a kiss, pulling the younger over him while he arches his hips upwards, seeking his own release and when it cums, Fabio breaks the kiss to groan, Iker making use of it to look at his hand, still curled around Fabio's cock that is now leaking cum, feeling it on his fingers. The Spaniard watching it curiously while he brings it closer to his face, tongue tentative darting out and licking up a bit, being watched by Fabio who bites his lip but when Iker scrunches up his nose he laughs.

"Sorry." the younger apologizes.

"It's ok, I know it's not really tasty."

"Then why....."

"Did I swallow yours?"

Iker just nods while Fabio grabs a cloth and cleans himself up.

"Because it's not my first time and I know how to turn off myself for the taste of it."

Fabio takes Iker's hand and cleans that up too before he lies back down again.

"You ok?" he asks.

Iker nods, smile on his lips and just when he wonders what is going to happen now, Fabio gestures for him to come closer.

"Come here."

Iker lies down, cheek resting on Fabio's shoulder and relaxing into the Frenchman, feeling lips press a kiss against his temple.

"Get some more sleep."


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I decided to explore this further and see where it goes

Two days later finds the two in Fabio's home in Andorra, both having realised they really like each other's company and both enjoyed the things they did in that hotel room at the circuit that morning and they want to explore that more. Iker takes in Fabio's home and the Frenchman follows him with his eyes, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"You have a nice home, I like the top to floor windows," Iker says and walks up to Fabio," and you have a nice pool too."

"Thanks," Fabio smiles," it's just too cold for a swim now, the heating has to be on for at least a day for it to warm enough."

"You should have mentioned it, I didn't bring trunks with me."

"Who says you'll need any," Fabio smirks.

Iker blushes with the implications and Fabio smiles, lowering his arms and taking the youngers hands.

"Hey, nothing happens that you don't want."

"I know."

"Do you have any questions?"

"I don't know, how do we do this?"

"I don't know," Fabio laughs and leans back against the wall," I've never done this before. I guess we just....hang out and see what happens."

"So....what do we do?"

"Well, I need to do some shopping, I don't have anything in the house after I come home from a race, you want anything?"

"Churros," Iker says and Fabio frowns.

"Those potato curly things?"

"Yeah, I love those, they're my guilty pleasure." Iker smiles shyly.

"Ok, I'll bring some."

Leaning in and kissing Iker on the lips, he moves away, eyes locking in on brown that look at him intently, leaning in again, Fabio cups Iker's cheek and kisses him again, deeper and more urgent this time. Iker's arms move around Fabio's shoulders and he presses himself close against the Frenchman, feeling their positions are turned when the younger is pushed up against the wall. Breathing hard, Iker slips his fingers in Fabio's short locks, leaning his head back and against the wall. Feeling soft lips press kisses against his skin, a hand that slips underneath his shirt and fingers that stroke muscles. Hips rocking against his and both groan with the feeling of their hard cocks rubbing against each other, even though the layers of clothes feeling amazing.

"Close..." Iker whispers, fingers tightening in Fabio's hairs, pulling him up and in a deep kiss.

Fabio swivels his hips and both cum, Iker's body jerking in Fabio's arms while he rests his head on the youngers shoulder. Feeling fingers carding through his hairs he starts kissing him until their lips meet again, soft and sweet.

"Damn." the Frenchman mumbles.

"That was unexpected."

"Yeah, I just...I don't know what happened when I kissed you and then looked at you...I was pulled in like a magnet."

Fabio looks up at Iker, the Tech3 rider smiling shyly and Fabio laughs.

"Right, groceries," Fabio steps back and looks at his jeans," or new jeans first."

Iker laughs and follows Fabio upstairs, grabbing his backpack and following Fabio into his bedroom. It's huge, bigger than his own and he looks around, dropping his backpack on the ground. His eyes move over the room, falling in the mirror and seeing how Fabio pushes down his jeans and boxers, seeing his cock is still a bit hard and he bites his lip. What he doesn't see is that Fabio notices, smile on the Petronas' rider's lips and he quickly puts on new boxers and jeans.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"What?"

"Come on, I saw you looking," he says and walks up to Iker," what were you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah you were, come on, tell me."

"Just....what it would feel like...."

"Inside you?"

"Maybe, yeah."

Iker blushes and looks away, making Fabio take his hand and he seeks Iker's eyes.

"Hey, I meant what I said before: nothing happens that you don't want to, ok?"

Iker nods, smile on his lips and Fabio smiles too, kissing him again and leaving for the store.

"Don't forget the churros!" Iker yells after him, hearing Fabio yell back 'I won't'

Iker smiles while he changes boxers and jeans, he's just about to leave when he spots something underneath the bed and he kneels down, seeing a suitcase lying. He knows he shouldn't but his curiosity gets the better of him and he pulls it from underneath the bed, hesitating before he opens the zipper and opens it. What he sees makes his breath hitch, handcuffs with soft pink lining around them, two sets of leather handcuffs and ankle cuffs that are connected with a chain, a whip with a fluffy end, a large feather, four ribbons made of silk and more. Iker sits back, he didn't know Fabio was into this and he wonders if he is?

Biting his lip, he closes the zipper again and pushes it back underneath the bed, making his way downstairs and into the garden. The sun is shining brightly and he sits down on the pool edge, lowering his legs in the water, dangling them through it, mind going back to what he found, to Fabio using them on him and his cock twitches. Pushing his palm down on it, he groans, shifting somewhat, he takes off his shirt and lies back, soaking up the sun and closing his eyes.

When he feels something cold on his chest he squeals, eyes shooting open and seeing a laughing Fabio hovering above him.

"Don't want you to get sunburned," he says and lies down next to him on his side.

Iker keeps still, eyes watching Fabio's while the Frenchman spreads the sun lotion over Iker's chest, fingers rubbing and stroking, eyes following the movement. Fabio flickers his eyes up to him, smile on his lips too while he places his hands next to Iker's body and leans in to kiss him. It's soft and sweet, Fabio's hand moving over his side and sinking lower to rest on Iker's hip, pausing there before it moves up again, around his side and turning the younger towards him. Iker lifts himself up a little, feeling Fabio deepening the kiss and the Tech3 rider moves his leg over Fabio's hip. The Petronas' riders hand sinking down again and into Iker's shorts, cupping his ass cheek and rocking into him.

Swallowing his moan, Fabio moves his hand a bit more inside, moving down in a line and putting some pressure on it when he reaches the other's hole. Iker's breath hitches and involuntary he pushes his hips backwards having Fabio smile.

"You ok?" he asks, leaning back and looking into his eyes.

Iker nods, pushing himself further up to give Fabio more room, placing one hand on Fabio's chest and pushing him on his back while he leans in again.

"More, please..." he whispers before sealing their lips in a kiss again.

Fabio pushes his hole again, hearing Iker release a beautiful moan that goes straight to his own cock, feeling it harder quickly. Iker's leg is bent at the knee and resting over Fabio's stomach now, having to break the kiss because of the awkward angle. Fabio moves his other hand inside Iker's shorts too, slipping underneath his boxers and pushing his ass cheek aside, the finger of the other hand sliding and circling his hole through the thin fabric of his boxers. Iker shudders, throwing his head back and Fabio takes his time to just watch him, watch how that face is showing pure pleasure and that he is responsible for that makes his cock twitch again.

Fingers digging into Fabio's shoulders while Iker is being pushed closer to release, his breathing hitches when he feels the tip putting some pressure on his hole, his body jerks, finding his release and collapsing on top of Fabio. The Frenchman keeps still, hands moving up and down Iker's back slowly, feeling his cock pushing painfully against his boxers now but he pushes the thought away. Until Iker moves back and slides over it having Fabio moan, the Spaniard moves back and forth a couple of times more until Fabio finds his release too.

"We really need to stop cumming in our boxers, I won't have any left at this rate tomorrow." Fabio jokes.

Iker laughs and lies down on Fabio's chest, closing his eyes when fingers weave through his hair, feeling himself drift off again.


	3. chapter three

After watching a movie cuddled up on the couch, Fabio has made a plate of churros for Iker they are munching on, they decide to go to bed and while Iker follows Fabio into the bedroom, the younger's eyes move to the bed and what he found underneath it.

"Iker?"

The Tech3 rider looks up, seeing Fabio looking at him from the bathroom door and he frowns.

"Are you ok?"

Iker wonders what to do, confront him with what he found or would Fabio be mad at him for snooping around?

"Hey," Fabio says and walks up to him, taking his hands," you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"So, tell me?"

"I......when you were out earlier, I sort of, found something."

"What did you find?"

Iker bites his lip, eyes glancing to the bed and back to Fabio who instantly understands and his face falls.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop, really, I just saw a glimpse of it in the mirror and I was just curious, I'm so sorry, Fabio."

"No, it's ok, I just.....I wasn't going to use them on you, I swear."

"What if I wanted you too?"

"What?" Fabio asks and frowns.

"Well, I don't have any experience and maybe I like it, I mean, I don't know if I don't try and honestly speaking, thinking of you using some of those on me made my cock twitch."

"Really?" Fabio smirks.

"Yeah." Iker smiles.

"Just so you know, I don't use them to cause pain, just pleasure."

Iker nods and Fabio leads him to the bed, sitting him down and pulling the suitcase from underneath the bed to place it on top of the bed. Opening it, he leans back, letting his eyes move over the items.

"Any preferences?"

Iker sits up and lets his fingers move over the items, picking three, handcuffs with soft pink lining around them, the feather and a silk ribbon. Holding them up, Fabio looks at him, not having expected Iker picking three things.

"I want you to tie me up, to a chair, cuff my hand behind me, blindfold me and make me crazy with desire for you with that feather," he says.

Fabio's mouth goes dry with the prospect and he nods, getting up and placing a chair before the bed, gesturing for Iker to stand up. Slowly undressing the younger, Fabio presses soft kisses against his skin until he is naked, sitting him down on the chair. He ties his hands behind his back and takes the blindfold, but before he uses it, he sits on his haunches in front of him.

"You need a safe word..."

"No..."

"Iker..."

"No, I don't want a safe word, I trust you, Fabio."

"I'm sure you do but I would feel much better if you have one, it has to be one that comes to mind easily."

"Bright."

"Bright?"

"Yes, when I look at you I always think of those awful bright shorts you wear."

"You think my shorts are awful?" Fabio says, feigning hurt.

"Just the bright ones."

"Right, bright it is."

Fabio nods and leans in for a deep kiss before he moves back and blindfolds him, stepping back and watching him, having him at his mercy like this already makes his cock twitch. Raising the feather, he lowers it slowly, the moment the tip makes contact with Iker's skin, the younger gasps, hands balling to fists and the muscles in his arms flex. Fabio slowly moves the feather lower, over his shoulder, his collarbone and making his way to his nipple, tip moving around the areola and Iker releases the most beautiful moan that goes straight to Fabio's cock. Biting his lip, Fabio keeps moving the tip over the areola until it is hard before he moves on to the other. Iker shifts in his chair and for a brief moment, Fabio wonders if he should have put a cushion in it so Iker sits more comfortable.

"Please..." Iker pleads and Fabio looks at him, realising he stopped moving the feather," more..."

Fabio moves the feather lower, the muscles of his stomach, seeing the youngers hips move, cock already hard and leaking. Keeping the feather moving over his stomach, Iker's hips rock up, desperately seeking friction but Fabio decides to make him wait a bit longer. Moving the feather over his hip, Iker moans again, hips involuntarily moving towards the feather but it moves over his leg, to his knee and then to the other leg. Moving it up over that one, he slides it over the other hip and inside, just above his cock and Iker thrusts his hips up again. Having mercy on him, Fabio moves the tip over his cock, down over the vein on the underside, seeing it twitch and hearing a guttural moan. Fingers of the younger curling around the bars of the chair and thrusting his hips up further. Moving the feather up again, he circles the tip of Iker's cock and the younger jerks in the chair, breathing becoming shallow.

"So close..." Iker groans.

Fabio keeps moving the feather over his cock, up and down, over the tip and when he moves it over Iker's balls, the younger cums violently, jerking in his chair and moaning loudly. Fabio just watches breathless, watching how that beautiful body that is on display for him comes undone, tied to a chair and blindfolded and it is the most erotic thing he has ever seen.

"Come here." Iker suddenly says.

"What?"

"Come here, I want to suck you."

Fabio pushes his joggers and boxers down and steps between his legs, guiding Iker's lips to his cock and the moment the younger wraps his lips around him, he groans, vibrations causing for Fabio to shudder and he throws his head back, fingers weaving through his hairs and rocking into that heat. It only takes a few moments for the Frenchman to cum, this time, Iker swallows everything he has, sucking him dry until Fabio has to step back, his cock out of reach now and Fabio looks at him. A drop of cum is dripping from the corner of his mouth and Fabio leans down to seal their lips in a deep kiss, sitting on his haunches. Reaching back, he takes the blindfold off and looks at the younger.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, that was amazing." he smiles.

"Yeah, it was." Fabio smiles.

Pressing a kiss against his lips, he walks around the chair and uncuffs Iker, the younger resting his hands in his lap while Fabio walks around the chair again. Taking his hands, Fabio kisses them and helps the younger up.

"Do you have some water for me?"

"Sure."

Fabio walks into the bathroom to grab a glass of water and gives it to him, watching him drink is.

"You didn't have to swallow it."

"I know, but I wanted too, it's not that bad."

Both smiles and Fabio takes off his shirt before both move to the bed and lie down, Iker curled around the older and Fabio wraps his arms around him to pull him close.


	4. chapter four

Even though it's winter break, the guys still need to to stay in shape so they make their way to the gym Fabio has underneath his house. Iker walks around in shorts and a shirt, looking at all the equipment standing and wondering what to do first. Walking up to the pressing bench, his fingers move over the bar that holds the weights. Fabio follows him, watching him and knowing that if he wants to use it, he'll have to help him if something might go wrong.

"How much can you press?" Iker asks.

"70k."

"Wow, that's impressive, I don't make it over 50k," Iker says softly.

"You're smaller than me, fewer muscles, I can help you work on that."

"Yeah?"

"Sure, I have weights of 2k, we'll just raise it slowly."

"Ok."

Iker sits down and lies back, fingers curling around the bar and Fabio arranges the bar to hold 50k first, nodding towards Iker, the younger grips the bar and pushes it up, straightening his arms. Fabio lets Iker press bench it five times before he places it back and adds 2k on one side every time. It takes some time but eventually, Iker starts to have trouble when they are on their fifth, Fabio having added 10k now. He places the bar back on the handler and leans over it to look at Iker, the younger breathing heavy and sweating but smiling.

"How much was that?"

"10k."

"I'll catch up with you before you know it." he breaths.

"I'm sure you will, but not today."

Iker laughs, pushing himself up on his elbows and watches Fabio walking to the treadmill. Fabio steps on it and turns it on, starting slow, just walking. Iker just watches him, the way he moves so mesmerizing, he can't remember anyone ever captivating him like this. Sitting up, he takes off his shirt and silently walks up to Fabio, fingers curling around the bars on the side and pulling himself up to place his feet on the iron, moving closer he softly presses a kiss against inked skin.

"Shit." Fabio laughs, losing his balance but grabbing the bars too to steady himself.

"Keep walking," Iker whispers.

Fabio does what he says, feeling kiss after kiss being planted against his skin while a hand moves forward and slips underneath his shirt, caressing muscles and tracing them with his fingertips. Moving forward a little more and pressing himself against Fabio's back, he rocks his hips forward, Fabio feeling an erection pressing against his lowerback.

"Fuck..."

"You feel what you do to me? No one ever had that effect on me, just watching you do something simple as jogging on a treadmill makes me so hard so fast."

Fabio closes his eyes, focusing on those fingers that sink lower, slipping past the band of his joggers and cupping his cock through his boxers, massaging the shaft and rubbing the tip, hearing a beautiful moan slip over Fabio's lips. Iker smiles, rocking up against Fabio's lower back again and gripping his cock through the thin fabric of his boxers, thumb still rubbing the tip, feeling Fabio rocking into his hand. Turning his head, the older seeks out Iker's lips, kiss awkwardly because of the weird angle and Iker's free hand cups his cheek, keeping him in place.

It only takes a few strokes from Fabio to cum, body jerking and Iker smiles, rocking against Fabio's lower back a couple of times more and he cums too.

"Really tho, I'm running out of clean boxers fast." Fabio breaths.

Iker laughs and steps back.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist, you're so hot."

Fabio turns off the treadmill and steps off, wrapping his arms around the younger and pulling him close, both shiver when their cock rub together, still sensitive from their orgasm.

"I'll wash them."

True to his word, Iker collects all boxers they came in and together with the dirty clothes, puts them in the washing machine, adding some powder and he selects a programme before he turns it on, turning around he sees Fabio is watching him intently.

"What?"

"I'm just surprised you know how to wash."

"I do live on my own, I sort of have too," he says and walks past him into the hallway," you don't?"

"No, well, usually I just, mess about a bit until it turns on, mostly it's Tom who does the washing, and drying, and ironing and cooking too."

"God you would have died without him." Iker laughs.

"Probably."

Fabio follows Iker into the living room and wants to sit down next to him when his phone rings, it's Tom.

Tom is the only one who knows about him and Iker, them practically living together meant he had to tell him about his plans and he excuses himself with Iker to wander into the garden.

"So, how's it going?" he asks.

"It's going," Fabio smiles, closing the sliding door behind him," it's going ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you sound surprised."

"Well, I just....never thought Iker would be your type."

"Neither did I," Fabio says and turns his face to look at the younger who is doing something on his phone," but he's great, he's.....amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, for someone who doesn't have any experience he seems to know what he is doing very well."

"Right, too much information, I'll leave you to it, give him my regards, bye."

"Bye, Tom."

Fabio walks back into the house, seeing Iker immersed in something on his phone and he creeps up to him, peeking over his shoulder at what he is looking at.

"A buttplug?"

Iker jumps and locks his phone, looking over his shoulder shocked.

"I....."

Fabio chuckles and walks around the couch, sitting down next to him.

"It's ok."

"I saw one in the suitcase."

"Yeah, my last boyfriend used it on me, it vibrates too."

"How was that?" Iker asks and looks at Fabio curious.

"Different, but good."

"Yeah?"

"Hm, it's thicker then one finger but thinner then two, it's a good size to start with when you're a virgin."

"Ok," Iker says, nodding.

"What? No, I didn't mean in you..."

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"You remember what you did at the pool? Your finger....it felt really good, I just don't know if I'm ready to, you know. This seems like a good way to start as you said."

"Ok," Fabio says and nods," ok then, let's go upstairs."

Both walk upstairs and into the bedroom, Fabio taking Iker's hand and stopping him to kiss him.

"Get naked and get on the bed, on your front and ass in the air, now."

Iker smiles with the 'command' and he nods, while Fabio pulls the suitcase from underneath the bed and opens it, rummaging through it and taking the smallest of the buttplugs he has, contemplating if he might need more and he looks up, Iker on the bed on his front and ass up in the air.

"You liked being handcuffed?" Fabio asks.

"Yes," Iker says eagerly.

Fabio grabs some leather handcuffs and uses them to cuff his hands to the bars of the bed, pressing a kiss against his temple.

"Relax," Fabio whispers and sits between his legs," sit on your knees but legs wide."

Iker does what Fabio says and he sits a lot more relaxed now, feeling Fabio's hands on his side, moving up and down before he leans in.

"You still know your safe word?" he whispers.

"Yeah."

"Say it."

"Bright."

"Good, if you feel uncomfortable or you want me to stop or you just need a break, say it and I'll stop, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good."

Fabio's hands slide to his front, moving in circles and finger working a nipple, tweaking it and pinching it, luring a moan from the younger. Lips pressing kisses against soft skin while the hands move lower, hips and thighs, ass cheeks and one finger slides between his ass cheeks, circling his hole. Fabio sits back and pulls his hands back, opening a tube and Iker cranes his neck to see what he does.

"It's just some lube, to make it easier and less painful, this is gonna be cold tho."

Fabio has smeared the lube over the buttplug generously and he moves back.

"Ass up."

Iker does what he says, elbows resting on the pillow and he raises his ass, feeling something cold sliding down his ass cheek and a blunt head pressed against his hole. Iker's breathing speeds up in anticipation, Fabio leaning over him and kissing his back. Hand moving forward and curling around his already hard cock and he chuckles.

"Already hard? I haven't even started yet."

"But it's so hot, being at your mercy like this."

"It is yes, you are beautiful."

Iker smiles, feeling some pressure on his hole and when something breaches him he gasps, hips jerking forward a little.

"You ok?" Fabio asks.

"Yeah."

"You're doing great."

Fabio slowly pushes the buttplug in further, hearing Iker's breath hitch and a groan deep in his throat.

"Almost there."

Iker hums, feeling Fabio pushing the device in a little more and he shudders when it touches something inside him that makes him see stars.

"Ok," Fabio says, moving back a little," can you turn around?"

Iker tries, but it is difficult with his hands being cuffed to the bed, with a little help from Fabio he manages and he lies on his back, wrists crossed and he looks up at Fabio.

"You ok?" Iker nods.

"Just remember, when you need a moment, use your safe word."

Iker nods again and Fabio smiles and he taps Iker's legs.

"Up, feet flat on the mattress."

The Spaniard does what he says and he pulls his legs up, Fabio sits back and looks at him, hands sliding over his legs, moving inside and pushing his thighs further apart, eyes moving over that beautiful body that is on display for him. One hand moves away and grabs something on the edge of the bed, holding a small device up.

"You ready?"

Iker nods, teeth biting his lip and as soon as Fabio turns it on, he hears the soft humming and Iker moans, eyes closing and mouth dropping open, pleasure written all over that face with the stimulation on his prostate. Iker arches his hips off the bed

"Please...."

"Please what?"

"More.....I need more...."

Fabio smiles, turning it on 2 and Iker's hands grab the bar, hips moving desperately now, Fabio's hand reaches out and he takes the little handle on the buttplug, carefully pushing it in a little further, keeping a close eye on Iker for any discomfort but the younger seems to be enjoying himself. His eyes move lower again, Iker's cock now fully hard, tip leaking pre-cum and angry red and Fabio knows the moment he touches it, he will cum. Instead, Fabio keeps the buttplug pressed in while he leans over the younger, placing his free hand next to Iker's head.

"You like this don't you?" he whispers.

"Yes...."

"Hm, you like being filled up, having something up your ass," Fabio says and presses a little more having Iker moan loudly, hips arching off the bed again.

"So close..."

Fabio turns the device on 3 and that is enough to have Iker cum violently, body jerking and fingers clamped around the bars so tight, his knuckles turn white. Fabio lets him ride out his orgasm before he turns the buttplug off, he slowly pulls the buttplug out having Iker groan with the loss and Fabio leans back, eyes moving lower and to his hole, seeing the muscles twitch and he groans involuntarily.

"You want to fuck me?" Iker asks.

"What?" Fabio says and looks at him.

"I know you want to, come on."

"No, I'm bigger then the buttplug, I would hurt you."

"I don't care."

"I do," Fabio says and leans over him," baby steps, ok? We have time."

"Ok." Iker nods, yawning and Fabio smiles.

"Get some sleep."

"What about you?" he murmurs.

"I'm fine, this was more about you anyway."


	5. chapter five

One afternoon, while Fabio is checking his mail, Iker is surfing the internet, a frown of concentration on his forehead and he looks up at Fabio, closing the laptop and sliding in next to Fabio. The Frenchman looks at him and raises his eyebrow, having Iker take Fabio's hand.

"Everything we've done the last days was amazing, but I feel like something is missing."

"Like what?"

"Pain."

"You want me to hurt you?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"Well, it's like with the toys, I never would have known I like being tied up or having you use a feather on me or a buttplug, I want to know if like having you hurt me."

"And you're sure?"

"Yes, if I feel uncomfortable or I don't like it, I can always use my safe word and you'll stop right?"

"Yes of course."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that." Fabio smiles.

He gets up and takes Iker upstairs to the bedroom, opening the closet and pushing away some things to get another suitcase and he lies that on the bed and opens it, revealing more toys. Whips and floggers, two leather straps of at least a 100 inch with leather cuffs and even a gag ball and other things of what he has no idea what it is.

"See anything?" Fabio asks.

Iker looks for some time before he takes a flogger with leather strings and he toys a bit with the gag ball, being pleasantly surprised it's soft.

"Why don't we leave that for later," Fabio says and puts it back," I have an idea, get naked."

Iker undresses while Fabio takes the flogger and grabs the other suitcase to take the buttplug but then he remembers something. Moving to the other suitcase again, he takes a chain with five anal beads, starting small and ending with a bead that is a bit bigger then the buttplug was and he takes a tube of lube.

"Put your arms on the cabinet, spread your legs."

Iker does what he says, Fabio taking off his shirt and he sits on his knees behind him, placing the attributes next to him. Taking Iker's ass cheeks and pulling them apart, he leans in, softly licking over his hole having Iker shiver. This is new but it's so good, closing his eyes, he focuses on that tongue, first feeling it lap at his hole before it starts to push a way inside him.

"Oh my god, Fabio......" Iker moans, pushing back on the tongue, feeling it move inside him impossibly deep. Iker rests his forehead on his arms, closing his eyes and pushing back again, soft moans slipping over his lips. For a moment Fabio wonders if he should make Iker cum already but before he makes a decision, the younger groans loud, hips jerking back and forth.

Fabio leans back, hands coming up and moving up and down Iker's legs slowly before he stands up, just when Iker raises his head.

"Damn that was amazing." he breaths.

Fabio smiles and leans in to kiss his cheek softly.

"Get on the bed," Fabio says.

Iker nods and moves to the bed while Fabio cleans the cabinet, grabbing a bottle of water and the lube and beads and sits between his legs.

"Here, drink something."

Iker takes the bottle and drinks it half empty before he puts it away and lies down.

"Are you up for round two?"

Iker looks up and nods, watching how Fabio holds up the beads.

"These are starting small and end big, the last one is a bit bigger than the butt plug, I'll be slow, but if you feel uncomfortable, use your safe word."

Iker nods again, watching how Fabio takes the lube and lubes the beads up before he starts to push them inside one by one slowly. The first two are hardly noticeable for Iker but with the third he groans, having Fabio look up at him. The Spaniard nods, Fabio continues and pushes in the fourth and the fifth, leaning back, Fabio starts pulling them back slowly and pushing them back in again having Iker moan loud.

"Feels good?"

"Fuck yes..."

Fabio moves them back and forth a little faster, keeping a close eye on Iker, ready to stop when the younger calls out his safe word or starts to show signs of discomfort.

"Faster..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, faster, please Fabio...I need more..."

Fabio starts pushing the beads in faster, going a bit deeper having Iker release a high pitched wail, hands fisting the sheets. Leaning down Fabio takes Iker's cock in, licking away the pre-cum and sucking his lips hollow, feeling Iker jerk again and cum in his mouth, hearing a broken moan. Fabio moves up, being surprised when he is suddenly pushed on his back and his shorts and boxers is pulled down and he feels lips wrap around him.

Fabio moans, hands moving in Iker's hairs and moaning loud, hips rocking up into that beautiful tight wet heat and it doesn't take long for him to cum too, Iker swallowing everything. When he is done, he presses his lips against the tip and he falls back.

Both are lying spent on the bed, taking their time to come too and when Fabio has, he moves around until he can pull the beads from Iker's ass, having the younger whimper. Fabio pulls him in his arms, Iker curling around him and resting his head against his chest.

"Thank you for doing this." he breaths.

"You're very welcome, when my boyfriend did it to me, I always wondered what it would be like, to be on the other side so, thank you too for allowing me to do this."


	6. chapter six

During one night, Fabio needs to pee and when he walks back into the bedroom, he sees the light of the moon shining on Iker's face through the curtains. The Frenchman smiles and sits down on the bed cross-legged, just watching him. Hand reaching out and pushing some hair away from his face, revealing a young-looking face. He looks so innocent and sweet, he never would have thought he would be into kinky sex or BDSM at all but the things they did this past week were really amazing and having such power over him is very sexy. Fabio rests his hands in his lap, already feeling himself response when he thinks back to their experiments. Tilting his head he wonders where they stand if he is in love with the Spaniard, he does have deep feelings for him and when he lets his mind wander to Iker with someone else, well, he doesn't like that idea at all.

"Hey," he suddenly hears, Iker taking his hand and looking at him," you ok?"

"I'm fine, go back to sleep."

Fabio slips underneath the blanket and lies on his side, looking at Iker and cupping his cheek, having the Spaniard smile.

"Too late, I'm awake now," he says.

Moving in closer, Fabio chuckles and wraps his arm around the younger one, pulling him closer.

"Hm, what to do?" the Petronas rider says.

"Oh, I can think of something..."

Leaning up and in a little, their lips meet in a soft kiss, Iker moving to hover over Fabio, feeling a hand moving lower over his arm, around his waist and up and down his back before it sinks even lower and settles on his ass cheek. Fabio squeezes it and Iker moans into his mouth while Iker straddles him. The kiss gets more passionate and heated, Iker rocking back and forth, a broken groan leaving his lips when Fabio wraps his hand around both their cocks and starts tugging but he is stopped by Iker.

"No, don't..." he breaths.

Fabio looks at him confused.

"I want you to fuck me." the younger says.

"You're not ready yet."

"Yes I am, I know I can take your cock....the beads..."

"They were bigger than the plug yes but it wasn't as big as my cock is, I will hurt you."

"Isn't it supposed to hurt at the beginning?"

"Yes, but not like that, I won't take the risk."

"Ok," Iker says disappointed.

Fabio sees his face fall and he smiles, pressing a kiss against his temple and rolling him on his back.

"I have an idea."

Walking towards the closet, Iker takes a good look at his naked back, being so immersed in watching his cock bop up and down between those thighs he doesn't see what Fabio is holding until he sits on the bed and holds it up.

"Meet my friend who has kept me company for much lonely night."

Iker looks at it, frowning, he's never seen a dildo before and this one even has ridges too on the sides and when Fabio turns it over, it has a switch to, meaning it vibrates.

"Is it just as big as you?" Iker smirks.

"Almost, but, if you can take this, I will fuck you soon."

Iker smiles and nods, grabbing the lube and raising his hands, taking the iron bars on the head end of the bed, placing his feet on the mattress and Fabio chuckles. Taking the lube he settles between Iker's legs, lying on his stomach, hands pushing away his ass cheeks and leaning in, licking s tripe over Iker's hole having the other moan. Fabio starts pushing in his tongue, breaching him slowly, preparing him before he grabs the lube and uses his fingers to open him up. Having two fingers inside him, he raises his head a little and watches Iker leaning on his elbows, watching him, eyes so dark with lust it makes his cock twitch. Teeth worry the youngers lip while Fabio's fingers move around inside him, feeling a bud and making Iker moan and his body jerk. Fabio keeps abusing his prostate while he pushes in a third finger and once ready, he takes the dildo, lubes it up and aligns it against Iker's opening.

"You ready?"

Iker nods, bracing himself against the intrusion and Fabio notices.

"Relax, babe," he says, kissing Iker's thigh," it will hurt less."

Iker takes a deep breath and lies back, closing his eyes and when his muscles have relaxed, Fabio slowly pushes the dildo in, taking his time, feeling Iker tense and relax again. When it is halfway in, Fabio pauses, moving up a little and wrapping his tongue around Iker's tip, the younger moans loudly, feeling the tongue drag through the slit before he sucks. Moving down on him, his tongue traces the vein on the underside while he starts pushing in the dildo further until it's in all the way.

"You ok?" Fabio asks and Iker nods," ok, I'm going to turn it on now."

Iker nods again, waiting for the vibrations and when it starts, Iker screams at the ceiling with pleasure, a little too loud for Fabio's liking and he suddenly remembers something. Getting up and off the bed, Iker watches him confused while he pulls one of the suitcases from beneath the bed, taking out the gag and holding it up. Iker nods, having Fabio climb on the bed and he straps it on before looking at him.

"Give me your hand," Fabio says and Iker gives his hand," when it gets too much, take this," he says and lets Iker feel a strap," pull it and it will be loose, ok?"

Iker nods again and Fabio smiles, pressing a kiss against Iker temple and moving to his place between Ikers legs again.

"Now you can scream as loud as you want, no one will hear you."

Fabio starts pushing the dildo in and out, a little bit every now and then, making sure to hit his prostate with every push inwards. The moans and whimpers aren't leaving Fabio unaffected, feeling his cock twitch and he rocks back and forth, rubbing his cock against the sheet, seeking friction. Iker starts to push back on the dildo and Fabio switches the dildo on the second position, making it vibrate faster and Iker's moan is muffled by the gag, having Fabio look up but he sees only pleasure on his face. Reassured, Fabio starts moving the dildo more while he starts rocking faster against the sheets, dry humping it and he releases a moan of himself.

It doesn't take long for Iker to cum, body jerking and hips still pushing back on the dildo while Fabio finds his release too, feeling Iker shift away from him and he switches off the dildo to slowly pull it out. Fabio rests his forehead against Iker's inner thigh, trying to get his breathing under control again and when he has, he looks up, seeing Iker has undone the gag and it lies next to him.

"Now will you fuck me?" Iker asks breathlessly.

"Yeah," Fabio chuckles and moves up," I will but not now, I need to clean us up and change the sheet first."

"Change the sheet?"

"Hm, seeing you like this and hearing you moan, didn't leave me unaffected too."

Iker laughs and pushes off the sheet while Fabio gets a wet cloth and cleans the Spaniard up, first his hole, being gentle with the damp cloth but Iker still shudders, still sensitive from his high before he cleans up his stomach. He grabs a new sheet and covers them with it before he pulls the younger closer who wraps himself around him.

"What were you thinking?" Iker suddenly asks.

"When?"

"When I woke up, you were thinking about something, tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Ys it is, there was a frown on your forehead," Iker says and reaches out," right here."

"I was just.....thinking about where we stand."

"About what?"

"Us," Fabio says and looks down at Iker," where we stand, together."

"As a couple you mean?"

"I think so," Fabio says.

"Well, I like us as a couple, I could certainly get used to this."

"So, we're exclusive then?"

"I hope so, just the thought of you with someone else.....I couldn't deal with that." Iker whispers.

"Good, I feel the same."

Both smile and lean in for a kiss before they get some sleep in.


	7. chapter seven

When Iker wakes up it's dim in the room, the moonlight shining thru the only source of light, feeling someone breath next to him, he slowly turns around. Fabio is lying on his back, arm above his head and Iker's eyes move over the many tattoos that cover his arm. Finger tracing the numbers on how wrist and he makes a mental note to ask Fabio about those and what they mean. He likes the compass and the stopwatch and he wonders if a tattoo would be something for him, he's never thought about it tho.

When Fabio softly moans, Iker looks at him, eyes moving lower and taking in that beautifully muscled chest, remembering all the moment they showed Fabio in the box with his leather open all the way his eyes more than once wandered over that skin, never have dreamed it would be his to touch, to kiss one day. Never would have thought that the one that can make him feel so much pleasure has been right there in the paddock for two years.

Iker smiles, testing the waters of how deep Fabio is sleeping and he kisses his cheek, his shoulder, collarbone and even when his tongue drags over the Frenchman's nipple, he doesn't wake up, just releases a beautiful moan. Iker sits up, shifting slightly and between the other's legs, pushing himself down a gorgeous body until he is face to face with Fabio's cock. Iker smiles when he sees it's already hard, leaning in and inhaling the scent that is so unmistakable Fabio, licking a stripe up the underside, he curls his tongue around the tip, dragging it through the slit earning a broken moan from above him. Iker sinks down on him slowly, taking him in all the way and sucking lightly. Slowly moving up and down, Iker closes his eyes and just enjoys the heavy weight of Fabio's cock on his tongue, feeling the vein slide over it.

He knows Fabio is awake when hands move underneath the sheet and slip in his hair, tugging it but not too hard, still leaving Iker in control, for now. The Spaniard hears a deep moan above him, doubling his efforts and dragging his tongue through the slit again before he sucks hard, feeling Fabio's body freeze before he cums down his throat. Iker swallows everything, savouring the taste on his lips before he allows Fabio to pull him up and he straddles the older.

"You little minx," Fabio breaths, looking at a very smug Iker," did I tell you you could do that?"

Iker shakes his head, teeth sinking in his lip and eyes cast down, realizing Fabio is playing his role as a sub.

"I'm sorry, sir, I couldn't resist," he says softly," are you going to punish me?"

Fabio furrows his brow while Iker looks at him.

"I should but it was só good," Fabio says, hands moving over his legs, one going inside and tracing a line over a very hard cock having Iker shiver," maybe I should reward you."

Iker's eyes light up with that and Fabio pulls him into a deep kiss while he rolls them over, Iker wrapping his legs around the other's waist, feeling Fabio rocking against him but he suddenly stops.

"No, don't stop....." Iker whimpers.

Fabio smiles, moving a hand over his side and between his legs, sidestepping his cock and moving to his hole.

"You still want me to fuck you?"

"Yes...." is the breathless answer, Iker's eyes getting wide.

"Yeah? Do you want me inside you? Filling you up?"

"Fuck yes, please...." Iker says, hips already arching up.

"So desperate for my cock aren't you?"

Iker grabs the bars of the bed and exposes himself.

"Just work me open and fuck me, please?"

"You're not the one to give demands here," Fabio says, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, sir."

Iker thinks he ruined everything when Fabio pulls back and get's out of bed but when he motions for the younger to get out to, he is utterly confused. Fabio grabs his hand and pulls him downstairs and into the gym where he releases him and pushes a button. There sounds a mechanical sound and to Iker's surprise, a piece the size of 6 feet wide and 9 feet high turns on its place and when it's locked in again, Iker sees 4 separate ropes with a strap and his cock twitches.

"Stand against the wall."

Iker does what he says, securing his wrists in the strap and he kneels down, lifting one leg and securing the strap around his thigh before he does the same with the other and he steps back.

"Grab the strap with your hands, keep yourself up for me."

Iker grabs the strap and pulls himself up, weight shifting to his legs that are being pulled further apart and it's a good thing the wall behind Iker's back is like silk or this would have been very unpleasant for his back. Fabio's eyes move lower and he smiles when he sees Iker's hole.

"Perfect, just fucking perfect," Fabio says and moves closer to kiss him," remember your safeword ok?"

Iker nods while he watches how Fabio takes some lube and uses it to open the other up, moans and whimpers slip off his lips, head falling back against the door and using his hands to move himself up and down on Fabio's fingers, feeling them abuse his prostate over and over, bringing him to the edge.

"Don't you dare cum," Fabio growls," I'll leave you here."

Iker nods, teeth sinking in his lip while Fabio removes his fingers, curling a hand around his cock and tugging a few times.

"You ready?"

"Yes, please...."

Fabio places his hands against Iker's thighs and pulls them up and out, aligning his cock against Iker's opening and he slips the tip inside having the younger groan. Fabio takes his time to sink into him completely and when he has, he needs a moment to gather himself. Leaning in and capturing Iker's lips in a deep passionate kiss, he starts pulling back and rocking back in again. Slowly building the rhythm, in and out, abusing his prostate and luring the most beautiful moans from the younger. Working his tempo up until it's hard and deep, Iker starts to whimper having Fabio look at him but the younger seems to be enjoying himself so Fabio keeps slamming into him hard and deep.

"You love this, don't you? Love having my cock inside you, filling you up so good, god, your virgin hole is so tight around my cock, so good."

Iker starts to use the ropes again to lift himself and lower himself down, impaling himself on Fabio's cock, high pitched wail leaving the younger lips but Fabio is to far gone to notice, slamming inside him, taking what he needs. Closing his eyes, he doesn't notice Iker's eyes fly open when the thrusts inside him become brutally hard, the younger shifting but only feeling the other slip inside deeper, too deep. Iker tries to warn Fabio but his breath seems to be stolen and the other still has his eyes closed, Iker tenses the muscles in his hole but Fabio just grows with the feeling of being gripped while he keeps slamming in deep and he cums. Stilling suddenly, Fabio collapses on him before he suddenly realises something is wrong and he looks at Iker, his heart being gripped by ice when he sees tears.

"Shit.."

Fabio pulls out having Iker gasp and he quickly loses the straps around his thighs before he loosens them around his wrist, Fabio quick to wrap his arms around the younger so they slide to the ground together.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Iker, I'm so sorry." Fabio whispers while pulling the younger close against him, kissing his temple.

"It's ok...."

"No, it's not,...why didn't you use your safeword, babe?"

"Couldn't, I couldn't speak, I tried to warn you with my eyes but yours were closed."

"Did I.....are you....."

"Just a bit sore."

Fabio lifts the younger bridal style and takes him to the bedroom when he lies him down, crawling between his legs he looks at him.

"Maybe I can kiss it better?" he smiles.

Iker leans up on his elbows and watches how Fabio presses soft kisses against his cock before he moves lower, pushing his legs out again and his tongue traces his hole, hearing a soft moan fall from his lips. Keeping the actions light, he keeps tracing the rim before he slowly pushes it inside, feeling Iker arch his hips off the bed.

"Tell me when you're close babe."

"Close."

Fabio smiles and his finger takes over, tracing the hole but making sure not to breatch him while he takes his cock in, eyes locking in on green while he swallows everything. Kissing his way up his body and eventually capturing the younger lips in a soft kiss before he lies down on his side, head supported by his hand.

"I'm really sorry, I never meant to hurt you but being inside you felt so good, I just...."

Iker cups his cheek and makes him look at him, eyes looking back sad and guilty and he smiles.

"I know, but I'm ok."

"It won't happen again, I promise."

"I believe you."

Fabio nods, opening his arms for Iker and the Spaniard lets himself be pulled close, feeling Fabio wrap his arms around him.


	8. chapter eight

While Iker slowly drifts off to sleep, Fabio keeps wacthing him, faint trail of the tears still visable and Fabio feels a stab of pain for causing the younger such pain. He promised he wouldn't hurt him and he did and even tho Iker said it's ok, he's ok, Fabio still feels like he should make it up to him. Pressing a soft kiss against his temple, Fabio moves away from him and slips out of bed to disappear from the bedroom and he walks downstairs.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Iker wakes up some hours later he quickly realizes he's alone and he sits up, opening his mouth to call out for Fabio but the name dies on his lips when he sees rosepetals leadig a path to the door that is slightly ajar. Slipping from the bed, he follows them to the landing, his eyes following the path and seeing them disappear underneath another door. Walking up to it he opens the door and pushes it open, stepping inside it takes some time to adjust his eyes to the dark but when they have, his mouth drops open. There are several candles lit, surrounded by more rosepetals and a table with a tray that has champagne and strawberry on it, together with two glasses and a bowl of what looks like whipped cream. When two arms cirlce him from behind he jumps but he quickly relaxes when he hears a familiar voice.

"Just me, babe." Fabio whispers and kisses the back of his neck.

"Is this for me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not? Can't I pamper you a bit when I want? And after what happend...."

"No," Iker says and turns around in his arms,"you don't have to apoligize or do something to make that up."

"Then see this as me spoiling someone I love."

Fabio nudges him to the bath that Iker now sees if filled with water and foam, chuckling he steps in, followed by Fabio, sitting on the bench in the large round bath. Fabio moves to the side and takes the two glasses, handing one to Iker and he fills them up with champagne, clinking their glasses before taking a sip. The rest of the next hour is spent just relaxing, drinking champagne and feeding each other strawberry's with wipped cream. It's obvious that Iker isn't used to champagne and he turns out to be very touchy and clingy when he's slightly drunk, fingers touching and carressing and lips doing the same. 

Fabio isn't complaining at all, enjoying this side of the Spaniard and he lets him have his way with him, letting Iker take control, it's the least he can do after the scene that happened. 

About five minutes earlier, Iker has pulled Fabio on his lap, the Frenchmans legs on eahther side of the Spaniard, Iker's hands on his ass cheeks, squeezing and massaging while his lips are exporing his very muscled and broad chest. Fabio's breathing is heavy and when he feels teeth tugging his nipple, he moans, he's been hard for the past minutes and he can feel Iker's hard cock resting against his upper thigh. Trying his best to stay still, to let Iker have control and decide what happens but when Iker pulls Fabio closer by his ass cheeks and the Spaniard rocks his hips upwards Fabio can't help but move along with him. 

Feeling Iker's hard cock slide back and forth between his legs puts the Frenchman in motion and he can't hold back aymore, fingers curling around the edge of the bath to move faster. Iker smiles and leans back, green eyes moving up over muscles and a long slender neck, watching how Fabio's eyes roll back with pleasure when Iker's finges curl around his cock. Fabio's head falls back, the Frenchman moving back when he feels fingers between his ass cheeks, Iker leans forward so the fingers can move further forward, searching for something and when he finds Fabio's hole and traces it with his fingers, the Frenchman shudders.

"You want to fuck me?" he says breathless.

Iker sinks his teeth in his lip with the question asked at him, Fabio smiles and looks at him.

"Do you?"

Before Iker can answer, Fabio leans down and seals their lips in a deep passionate kiss, his ass up now and pushing back against Iker's fingers but he sees the uncertainty in the others eyes.

"It's ok, you can do this, baby, slow and steady."

Iker nods and slowly pushes a finger inside the other, feeling the muscles tense and he stops but Fabio shakes his head.

"Don't stop."

"But I'm hurting you..."

"No," Fabio smiles breathless,"it's fine, I'll be fine, push in another."

Iker furrows his brow but does what he says and pushes in another finger, seeing the muscles in his stomach tense, and he swivels his hips a bit, feeling Iker's fingers inside him move.

"Make a come hither movement with your fingers.....oh fuck yes, like that."

Fabio groans and rests his forehead on Iker's temple, his hips rocking back and forth while Iker's fingers keep making the movement. Fa bio reaches down and takes Iker's cock in his hand, tugging it a few times.

"You ready? Cause I am more then ready to feel this inside me, growing bigger and bigger." 

Iker nods, pulling back his fingers and feeling how Fabio places the tip against his own opening, slipping the tip inside having both moan. Iker's hands move to Fabio's sides while the Frenchman slowly sinks down on him and when he is all the way inside him, Fabio stills. The bathroom is filled with heavy breathing from them both, the light glow of the candles casting a beautiful light on them and Fa bio leans down to seal their lips in a soft tender long kiss while he starts rocking back and forth. 

The tempo starts slow but gradually builds in a faster one, making the water move with them, pushing both higher on that wave of pleasure, eventually desire taking over both, Fa bio using more force and Iker thrusting his hips upwards. The moment Iker wraps his fingers around Fabio's cock, and he tugs, the Frenchman stiffens and cums, making Iker cum too, feeling the Spaniards cock twitch before Fabio feels how he is being filled up. Collapsing against him, Iker wraps his arms around the other, moving them up and down his back slowly, feeling kisses being pressed against his neck. 

When Fabio starts to move away, Iker stops him, and he smiles.

"It's ok, I want you to stay here and relax, give me fifteen minutes before you come down, ok?"

Iker looks at him confused and Fabio leans down to kiss him before he gets out, taking a strawberry and holding it up, having Iker sink his teeth in it and Fabio wraps his lips around the other half, biting it off and pressing his lips against the others. Pulling back, he grabs a towel and dries himself off, green eyes roaming over that gorgeous body, strong back and thighs and muscled chest. Watching it retreats behind the door, and he hears footsteps going down the stairs and then silence. Wondering what he is up to, Iker leans back and closes his eyes, never having thought he would be fucking Fabio this soon, but he loves it. He loved being in control, pushing his cock inside the Frenchman, seeing the pleasure on his face and in his eyes and feeling proud he is responsible for that. Sliding forward, he eats some of the remaining strawberry's with the whipped cream and sipping champagne.

Suddenly a very familiar and heavenly scent reaches him, and he smiles, getting out and drying himself off before he quickly grabs a clean boxer from the bedroom and walks downstairs. Turning into the kitchen he stops, smile forming on his lips when he sees two plates, filled with curios that are lightly covered with powdered sugar.

"Hungry?" Fabio asks, smile around his lips.

Iker just rounds the counter island and takes one, biting the tip off and groaning with the taste, savoring it before he eats the rest of the churrio. Fabio chuckles ad takes the other plate, ushering Iker into the living room where again, the younger is surprised with what he sees. Fa bio has closed the curtains and make an open space on the ground, covered by a plaid it's surrounded by a couple of candles, and he turned on the tv, showing a fireplace and you can even hear the crackling of the wood on it. Iker turns to Fa bio and he smiles.

"See it as me spoiling someone I love very much."

Iker chuckles and moves to the plaid, sitting down and Fa bio sits down opposite him, both eating their churrios and there falls a silence between them but it's a comfortable one. When they are done, Iker moves the plates aside and moves closer, taking Fabio's face between his hands and pulling him into a kiss. Fabio's hands find a way around him and find home on his ass cheeks, squeezing them and pulling him closer, kiss turning more heated and deeper. Fabio lifts him up a little and uses on hand while he lies Iker on his back on the soft plaid, short fluffy fibers caressing Iker's skin while he is being pushed into it. Fabio moves his kisses to his neck while he slowly slides his hard cock over Iker's equally hard shaft, leaning up on his hands, dark brown lock in on green while Iker places his feet on the ground, arching up while Fabio pushing down his hips, cocks rubbing each other and even through the fabric of their boxers, friction so good it doesn't take long for both to cum.

Fabio lies down next to Iker, rolling the other on his side and nestling against his back, arm around his waist and fingers locked on Iker's chest.

"Thank you," Iker says,"no one has ever spoiled me like this before."

"It was my pleasure, baby."

"Did you mean it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What you said, spoiling someone you love......" Iker turns around in his arms and looks at the other.

"I do love you, Iker."

"I love you too, Fabio."


End file.
